


your loss

by interitio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No beta we die like Odasaku, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Miya Osamu gets his heart broken, with Suna Rintarou to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	your loss

“I’m sorry Osamu, I can’t do this anymore, you’re too dedicated to your work and we barely spend time together. His girlfriend was standing in the middle of Miya Onigiri, fiddling with her fingers as Osamu’s face morphed into one of shock and horror. “Are ya serious, Rei? We can make this work, I just need to dedicate my time here to make Miya Onigiri go big-”

“That’s an impossible dream to achieve, you’re just a small store, even with your brother’s popularity since he hasn’t gone big, it isn’t going to happen.” She cut in, eyebrow furrowing delicately. “I’m sorry, Osamu. Goodbye.”

His girlfriend for an entire year, the one who encouraged him to set up Miya Onigiri, the one he met in the last week of high school and asked out after a year of friendship.

The one he felt like he loved.

Turning on her heels, Rei quickly walked out of the store, not looking at the expression of despair that painted Osamu’s features.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu.”

A short silence was heard, and Osamu wondered if he didn’t hear him the first time. Before he could ask, a faded voice could be heard from the other line. “Gimme two hours, I’m gonna go talk ‘ta coach, I’ll be there soon. Ya wanna talk about it while I get there?”

Of course Atsumu would know. He always did, no matter how hard Osamu tries to hide it. “It’s fine, see ya later.”

Hanging up, Osamu headed out of the store after locking it up, slipping into his car to get back to his apartment. Tears threatened to spill as he started the gas, but he blinked them away, outing on his usual calm facade despite no one being there. Speeding through the street, Osamu sped to his place, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly.

Atsumu walked straight into Osamu’s apartment, dumping his bag onto the closest table before walking up to his brother on the couch watching an old EJP Raijins match against Tachibana Red Falcons. His gaze was completely focused on Rintarou and Aran, jolting in surprise when Atsumu sat beside him to wrap his arms around Osamu.

“Ya know ya didn’t need to travel here…” Osamu leaned into Atsumu’s chest.

“Shuddup, you’re a mess. I got coach to give me 4 days off to come here, don’t tell me ya don’t need me here.” Atsumu twirled his twin’s dark tresses, watching Rintarou shut down Aran’s spike with a grin on his face. Atsumu scrunched his nose at the killer block that got the crowd screaming. “Ugh, I hate him. When was the last time we even met? Not includin’ on court.”

Osamu shook his head. “Don’t talk about Sunarin like that, and I saw him ‘bout a month ago.”

Confusion ran through Atsumu’s eyes. Osamu and Rintarou had been pretty close in high school, but it was a surprise for them to keep in contact. They’ve already lost contact with all the other alumni of the Inarizaki Volleyball Boys’ Team other than Aran and Kita. And why was Osamu defending Suna anyways? “A month? How?”

“He came by Miya Onigiri, bought food and talked ‘ta me for a bit.” Osamu hummed, turning his head into Atsumu’s shoulder, away from the television screen. “Ya should know. Don’t ya follow him on Twitter?”

Atsumu briefly remembered an onigiri and a familiar logo on Suna’s twitter. “Right, whatever. Doesn’t make him any less of a dick, though.”

Osamu rolled his eyes, shifting to lay his head on Atsumu’s lap. “Check the mirror.”

“Fuck ya.”

“You’re supposed ‘ta be comforting me.”

“You seem fine callin’ me a dick.”

  
  
“It’s a good distraction.”

  
  
“Fuck you.”

Atsumu spent the three days distracting Osamu with his bullshit.

_“How didja even convinced yer coach?”_

_“He loves me- don’t give me that look, ‘Samu! I just said you were sick, and I wanted to help ya, like the great brother I am.”_

_“…Isn’t that lying?”_

_“…No…?”_

Atsumu took him out for shopping and movies, informing his employees about the break Osamu would be taking for the next few days. Whenever Osamu thought of his ex, Atsumu never failed to get his mind off it, once causing havoc in a store, gaining glares from other customers. Atsumu cuddled him at night, bringing his thoughts away from the memories or nightmares.

_“Hey, ‘Samu! Wanna go to that new cafe near yer restaurant?”_

_“Let’s run a movie marathon, Harry Potter or Avengers?”_

_“We need ‘ta hide our faces, but wanna go shoppin’?”_

_“Let’s get ice-cream, I’ll pay! I swear!”_

On the last day, Atsumu hugged his brother at the train station, ignoring the whispers from fans. “Don’t think too much about it, ‘lright? Call me whenever ya have to.”

Nodding minutely, Osamu held his brother tightly for a moment before letting go, watching as the train arrived at the platform. Waving to his twin, he sighed softly as the train disappeared from sight, feeling pain overcome him once again.

Osamu took one more day off before returning to work, apologizing to his employees for his disappearance. Setting up the shop as usual, Osamu tried his best not to think about his ex standing in the middle of his store a week ago. He went about his normal routine, clearing his mind of any horrid memories that tried to delve into him.

“Miya-san, I’m opening the shop now. It’s 7am.”

“Go ahead, I’m takin’ a ten minute break.”

His employee nodded quickly before rushing to the door to flip the sign, while another finished setting up the chairs and tables, wiping them all down quickly from months of practice. Osamu walked into the back, pulling out his phone to text his brother, even though he was probably at practice.

_samu:_

_how do i delete memories wtf_

_tsumu:_

_don’t think about it_

_samu:_

_???_

_no shit ???_

_tsumu:_

_stfu_

_work ur ass off_

_you’ll forget about it_

_samu:_

_we aren’t all like u_

_tsumu:_

_?_

_we’re twins ?_

_samu:_

_…_

_well shit_

_tsumu:_

_fuck u_

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Osamu quickly went back to work, following Atsumu’s suggestion to work himself to the brink of insanity, as he watched his brother do for the past 20 years of his life. Fortunately, it helped him take his mind off his lover for the past year. Such blessings didn’t last forever.

Osamu’s memories stirred within him as he sat on his couch, fully bathed and changed after dinner. In his apartment, eating Osamu’s homecooked dinner, laughing softly at the dining table. The memory that was repeated many times that year. The one that was shattered into pieces in his own restaurant during his closing hour, when he was cleaning and washing, all by himself after his four employees left.

Shaking his head, he turned on the television, picking up his phone to search for the most recent volleyball match between MSBY and EJP, just to watch his brother and Rintarou bicker.

30 minutes in and his thoughts pried into his head again. Blocking them out, he picked up his phone again, texting his brother, like a routine.

_samu:_

_loser_

_tsumu:_

_you’re one to talk_

_samu:_

_didn’t u lose your most recent match ?_

_tsumu:_

_i no longer have a btother_

_samu:_

_btother_

_tsumu:_

_i hate u_

_samu:_

_keep lying_

_it isn’t working but u can try <3_

_tsumu:_

_fuck u_

Rolling his eyes, he continued texting Atsumu, soon switching to a call so he could hear his screeching firsthand. Aran soon joined in to attack Atsumu at any given chance.

Before they could greet him, he sighed. “Even after our graduation, I have ‘ta deal with the two of ya.”

“Hey! We weren’t even doin’ anything!” Atsumu protested, with a scoff audible from his side of the call.

“Ya spent a good ten minutes tellin’ me how ketchup’s a fuckin’ smoothie.”

Aran groaned again. “My life will never be peaceful thanks to ya twins.”

Atsumu could never be forever there to help Osamu. Osamu knew that his brother had practice that morning, thus was unable to call or text him. Once again, memories flooded his head, reminders of the day of his breakup flowing in. He quickly texted his employee about his absence, allowing them to take charge that day. Shaking slightly, Osamu resisted dialing Atsumu’s number, scrolling through his contacts with trembling hands.

Frowning at his phone, he tapped on Rintarou’s number, bringing it to his ear, silently begging for it to pick up.

“Hey, Osamu. Why are you calling?” Rintarou’s husky voice helped calm Osamu’s nerves moderately.

Osamu took in a breath. “Sorry for botherin’ ya, I just… Are you busy right now?”

“Nope, want me to come over? I’ll take about an hour.” Rintarou had no clue about Osamu’s situation, but judging by the shake in his voice, it couldn’t be good.

Osamu was quiet for a while, before saying, “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

“I’ll see you later. Keep your breathing in check, Osamu.”

Nodding his head despite no one being able to see, Osamu hung up and tossed his phone away, curling back into the comfort of his bed, trying to push away his thoughts.

Rintarou rapped at the door, holding a bag of snacks and two bowls of gyudon. He heard shifting and grumbling from the other side, the jingling of keys resounding before the door was unlocked, revealing a messy Osamu rubbing at his eyes, pouting. Was he crying beforehand? Rintarou let himself in, placing the bag on the table before looking at Osamu, who was in a horrible state.

“Hey, are you okay? What happened?” He hugged Osamu gently, feeling him soften under his touch.

“Can we eat first? I’ll tell ya afterwards.” Osamu murmured, picking up the bowls of rice, passing one to Rintarou.

Blinking softly, Rintarou nodded, sitting beside him on the couch, watching a show that Osamu had started.

Two hours had passed. Osamu found himself curled up beside Rintarou, leaning his head on his shoulder, eyes fixed onto the screen. Rintarou sighed softly, wrapping his arm around the shorter male while he played with the other’s hair. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“She broke up with me.” A slight tremble was heard in Osamu’s voice, even though he kept his face passive and emotionless.

Eyes widening minutely, Rintarou hugged the smaller male tighter, resting his head on the natural dark strands, keeping silent. Osamu exhaled, leaning into Rintarou, fighter back the tears that were held back from slipping down his cheeks.

Neither had spoken for a while, basking in the calming quiet of the apartment, no sound other than the soft voices from the television.

Rintarou had liked Osamu since his second year of high school. Osamu went through plenty of girlfriends, but even though he knew Osamu never liked them the way they did with him, his heart still ached, wishing it was him Osamu loved instead. He never told Osamu how he felt, not knowing if he was even into guys. He didn’t come out to him either, not because he might be homophobic – his twin was gay and the entire team knew it, but afraid that he would feel weirded out hanging out with Rintarou.

That probably wasn’t a good excuse either, but it was the only thing that was Rintarou could think of as an excuse for himself.

Taking a deep breath, he shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back down to Osamu, who tensed up and had his eyes drilled to the screen as he played with his fingers. Running his fingers through Osamu’s hair, Rintarou glanced at the screen, showing a couple hugging each other in a train station. Groaning internally, he embraced the elder comfortingly, feeling him soften under his arms.

“Sorry for calling you over.” Osamu said for the third time that day, pulling one of Rintarou’s arms to his lap to fiddle with his fingers. Carelessly stroking down the side of each finger, Osamu heard Rintarou sigh as he shivered. “I told you, it’s fine. It isn’t your fault your ex’s a dick.”

“I know, but I still feel bad. Dontcha have practice tomorrow?” He turned to look at the other, watching him blink at Osamu.

Oh, I told Coach I’d be taking a few days off. You’ll be fine.” Rintarou chuckled, grasping one of Osamu’s hands to calm him down. He knew it was an extremely intimate position already, holding the latter’s hand wouldn’t really change much.

Locking their hands together, Osamu leaned back onto Rintarou, watching the show until the sun rose.

Rintarou allowed Osamu to choose to do whatever he wanted that day, even if it involved him being dragged to malls and trying on clothes he didn’t need. However, he did sigh for the sixth time that day when he saw Osamu holding a large grey sweater with a grin on his face.

Pushing him into the changing room, Rintarou rolled his eyes as he removed his shirt and pulled on the sweater, before hearing rustling outside the door. “Put this on too!”

Osamu tossed a maroon skirt over, laughing. Rintarou groaned, examining the skirt. “Why is it so short dude? Do you want me to suffer?”

“Just wear it, it looks good!” Osamu called, as even more clothes could be heard being moved about.

Slipping into the skirt, Rintarou checked the mirror before opening the door. He knew he looked good, but the skirt was still too short for his height.

“See, told ya!” Osamu giggled, taking a picture of him. “Take ‘em off, we’re getting it.”

“Cue the screaming fans, let’s rob them all from Atsumu.” Rintarou laughed, closing the door to change out of the clothes.

“Please do, it’s not like he wanted to post himself wearin’ the dress at first anyways. I had ‘ta convince him to with onigiri. Kinda regret it now.” Osamu huffed, leaning against the wall across the door while checking his phone.

“Why did you even ask him to?”

“I thought it looked good!”

“Osamu.”

“And I wanted to hear about Kiyoomi’s reaction, but that’s a different story.”

Letting out a laugh, Rintarou swung the clothes over his shoulder and unlocked the door, placing them into Osamu’s arms. “Did he say anything about it?”

“’Tsumu wouldn’t tell me, so I’m guessin’ they fucked.” Osamu snickered as they headed for the counter to pay.

Shaking his head in mock dismay, Rintarou pulled out his wallet. “I’ll pay for it.”

Osamu pouted, but still put the clothes on the counter, letting Rintarou smile sweetly at the cashier and hand her his card. He could hear people whispering from the side, presumably Rintarou’s fans.

Laughing softly, Rintarou took the bags from the cashier and turned to Osamu. He shot a grin at the onlookers, who gaped and quickly whipped out their phones. “Let’s get out of here.” Rintarou murmured, speeding to the exit with Osamu laughing behind him.

“Aren’t ya famous hm?” Osamu grinned, noting that Rintarou wasn’t going to hand him any of the bags. “Ya don’t have to carry my stuff.”

“It’s fine. Where to now?”

“Food.”

  
  
A huff. “Of course.”

The two were seated at a tonkatsu restaurant in a corner to avoid interactions from fans, though one of the waiters noticed Rintarou and asked for an autograph. After he ordered two sets of food, he noticed Osamu slumping against the wall.

“Hey, you good?”

“Hm? Ah, I’m fine.” Osamu huffed, watching the chefs in the kitchen yell orders to each other. “Food makes remember, ya know…”

Rintarou blinked, unsure as to how to comfort him. “Hey, hey. Don’t overthink this right now. Enjoy yourself.” He whispered, despite the noises from other people in the restaurant.

Osamu stared at him for a moment, before nodding, a smile forming on his face. “Right, sorry.”

Shaking his head, Rintarou exhaled loudly. “I think I preferred it when all you did was trash talk Atsumu.”

“Good, because yesterday, that dickhead…”

Rintarou cracked a soft smile, listening to Osamu ramble on.

_tsumu:_

_you ok ?_

_samu:_

_no thanks to u_

_tsumu:_

_stfu_

_did sunarin pay a vist_

_samu:_

_yeah_

_unlike someone_

_tsumu:_

_shut up i had practice ok sorry_

_samu:_

_asshole_

_tsumu:_

_dickhead_

“You keep sighing and rolling your eyes at your phone. It’s becoming concerning.” Rintarou laughed, entering the living room with cookies in hand. Placing them down on the coffee table, he flopped onto the couch beside Osamu, who groaned in exasperation.

“Ain’t it normal, it’s ‘Tsumu after all.” Osamu huffed, stretching forward to take a cookie, allowing Rintarou a view of his muscled back. Despite dropping volleyball, Osamu somehow was still able to keep in perfect shape, which was completely absurd to Rintarou.

Eyes trailing down Osamu’s frame, Rintarou found himself wanting to hold him, to protect him from people who hurt him. He wanted to caress his cheek, keep him close. He loved Osamu too much to watch him get hurt again.

“Ya alright?” Rintarou snapped out of his daydream and looked back at Osamu, who tilted his head slightly, confusion swimming in his eyes.

“Huh? I’m good.”

Snickering under his breath, Rintarou placed his arm around Osamu’s shoulders, brushing his neck. He pretended not to notice Osamu’s shudder against him.

“Do ya like Sunarin?” Atsumu’s first question had to be this stupid as soon as he picked up the call.

“Is this really what ya called me for?” Osamu sighed, leaving his phone on speaker on his kitchen counter as he grabbed his cooking supplies.

“Yeah, and also askin’ why you aren’t at work. Don’t ya slack off!”

“I’m not, you ass! I’m the goddamn manager, I can take a break when I want to!” Osamu rolled his eyes for at least the tenth time that day, thanking whatever entity that was out there for Rintarou returning the previous day. “Besides, the store’s doin’ really well right now, I might expand soon.”

“You didn’t answer my first question, ya dickhead!”

  
  
“No!”

“Liar.”

“Oh fuck off, I don’t.”

“The past 4 days, he stayed with you, and each day you decide to gush about him to me over text, are you sure?” Osamu was about to reply until he heard, “I’ll do the dishes later, Omi-kun!”

“Boyfriend’s mad.”

  
  
“Shut up. Are you tryin’ to dodge my question?”

“Not my fault ya interrupted. And it wasn’t gushing, bitch.”

“Oh, Rintarou’s took me out for shopping, Rintarou got me teppanyaki, Rintarou baked me-”

“Oh shut the fuck up.”

“Exactly, ya see!” Osamu heard a smug cackle resound from his phone, which made him want to throw the spoon he was currently holding at it.

“Shut up, he was here to help because ya weren’t around, remember?”

“Obviously it works. Look, I’m not tryin’ to pressure ya after your breakup, I would never, but I’m just saying, ya seem pretty in love with him already.” Atsumu observed, clicking his tongue.

“What if I am? I don’t wanna date anyone currently, I don’t need more shit in my life right now.” Osamu muttered as he placed chicken into a frying pan carefully.

A loud sigh could be heard from his twin. “Fine, fine. Take yer time or whatever, just don’t pine for him for a year or something.”

  
  
“Don’t act like I’m exactly like ya, I ain’t dumb enough to do that.”

  
  
“Oh fuck you, bye.” Atsumu growled, which caused Osamu to laugh.

  
  
“Yeah, whatever, bye.”

His brother hung up lightning quick, as usual. Flipping the chicken over, Osamu grabbed his phone, checking Rintarou’s contact before turning back to the food.

“Hey, Suna! You took a leave the past few days?” Komori rushed up to him as soon as Rintarou entered the gym.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” He flashed a smile at Washio, who was walking forward to join the two.

“Glad to see you again, we thought you died or something. You never take breaks.” Washio chortled, patting Rintarou on the back.

“I had stuff to do.” The three headed to the locker room to change their clothes.

Komori jumped in front of him. “What’s with the sightings of you in Sendai?”

Rintarou definitely didn’t think that part through.

Instead, he casually shrugged. “Like I said, some shit to do. It was in Sendai.”

Washio sent him a grin. “Wasn’t Atsumu’s twin’s shop based there? The one from your high school?”

Rintarou scrunched his nose at Atsumu’s name, internally questioning if he should go with the truth or not. “Yeah, he is. I saw him, what about it?”

Komori and Washio just shrugged, though they both looked at each other with smirks on their faces. “Ah, it’s nothing.”

Rintarou frowned slightly. “Creepy.”

A chuckle. “Nah, you’ll tell us by yourself soon.”

It had been four months before Osamu decided to ask Rintarou out. “Finally, you piece of shit! Took ya a while!” Atsumu said in exhaustion due to his volleyball practice.

“Fuck off, it wasn’t that long. You took years, ya don’t get to say shit about me.”

Osamu muttered gruffly. “I’d say I’m doin’ this pretty fast too, unlike ya, I went through a breakup?”

“I feel like you’re now bringing this up just ‘ta guilt trip me.”

“Hell yeah I am, is it workin’?”

Silence came from the other end of the call.

“Loser.” Osamu laughed softly. “Ya better be here if I get rejected.”

“If ya do, I’d be at Raijins beatin’ Sunarin up, actually.” Atsumu snorted, though complete honesty could be heard from him.

“Knew ya loved me.”

  
  
“Shut up, ya better do it by tomorrow or I’ll beat ya ass.”

“Whatever, loser. See ya.” Osamu hung up without letting Atsumu reply to text Rintarou.

Rintarou didn’t know why Osamu wanted him back at his place, and Osamu didn’t want to tell him either. Shaking his head, Rintarou called a taxi to head over to Onigiri Miya.

Reaching the restaurant, he caught Osamu behind the counter. “Hey, what did you call me over for?”

Osamu jolted up in shock, before relaxing after seeing Rintarou. “Could ya wait till my shift’s over? It’ll take about 15 minutes. Ya can sit at the back if ya want.”

Nodding, Rintarou made his way through the kitchen, dipping his head to the workers who greeted him. Sitting at the staircase leasing to the storage, he pulled out his phone, deciding to text Atsumu.

_sunarin:_

_hey atsu_

_atsumu:_

_???_

_sunarin:_

_why did osamu call me over_

_atsumu:_

_…_

_how would i know_

_sunarin:_

_you know everything about him ?_

_atsumu:_

_flattered_

_but no clue_

_suanrin:_

_useless_

_atsumu:_

_oh fuck off_

Rintarou ignored him, choosing to instead scroll through his social media, checking through his comments and commenting shit on Atsumu’s posts again. Eventually, Osamu entered the stairway, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry for makin’ ya wait. My place?”

Shoving his phone into his pocket as he got up, Rintarou stretched his arms, saying, “Alright, and it’s fine.”

A soft smile formed on Osamu’s face. He wrapped his fingers around Rintarou’s hand and pulled him to the parking lot.

“Hey, I can walk, you know!”

“So, what is it?” The two arrived at Osamu’s apartment, Rintarou watching him slip his key into the lock.

“Impatient.” Osamu snorted, pushing the door open and allowing Rintarou to enter.

He groaned and flicked Osamu’s forehead. “You called me over to tell me something, just for you to say I’m being impatient? Wow.”

“Just get in.” Osamu laughed, lightly pushing Rintarou.

From the sofa, Rintarou watched Osamu cook to his heart’s content as the two chatted. “You feed me too much.”

  
  
“Yeah, I’m tryin’ to sabotage ya, imagine if ya couldn’t play volleyball because of my food.”

  
  
“Not going to happen, I know how to keep in shape.”

A sigh. “I tried.”

Setting two bowls of chazuke on the table in front of Rintarou, Osamu passed him the utensils and went to turn on the television. The two sat beside each other, laughter and bickering echoing from the apartment.

“Rintarou.”

  
  
“Yeah?” Rintarou turned to look at Osamu, who was staring at him with his head cocked to the side.

“It’s tirin’, likin’ ya this much.” Osamu laughed softly, slipping his hand into Rintarou’s.

“Huh?” Rintarou gaped at him, frozen in shock.

“Ya heard me.” Osamu tapped Rintarou’s nose with a grin, watching him turn pink and spluttering. “You good?”

Rintarou shook his head. “Oh, shut up. Don’t do this to me.”

  
  
He placed a hand at the back of Osamu’s neck, pulling him in to brush their lips together. Osamu grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, not breaking away. He felt warmth bloom near his stomach when Rintarou traced the inside of his mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Pulling apart when they ran out of breath, Osamu groaned as Rintarou rubbed his growing erection.

“I didn’t get the note, do ya like me back?”

Rintarou rolled his eyes and laughed as he ran his hand down Osamu’s thigh. “Yes, I like you too.”

“Oh, Osamu!” A dreaded voice could be heard. Osamu looked up from making an onigiri, seeing Rei walk up to the counter with a wave.

“Ah, hey. Good to see you again…” Osamu smiled weakly, feeling tension rise in the air. His employee took over the cooking as Osamu washed his hands, turning to her. “Did ya want something?”

“A salmon onigiri for takeaway, please! I’d also like to talk to you for a bit, uh, outside?” She pulled out her wallet, placing her card in his hand.

“Alright, give me a bit.” He quickly charged Rei and put a salmon onigiri in a box, handing it to her.

Osamu turned to the closest employee. “I’ll be back soon, take over the counter.”

Joining Rei outside, Osamu asked, “What is it?”

“Maybe, well, I was wondering if you would consider, uh, getting back together?” She asked nervously as she looked at her feet, biting her bottom lip and playing with her hair.

Osamu stared at her with squinted eyes. “…No?”

  
  
She looked up, startled. “Why not?”

“I… have a boyfriend?” Osamu frowned, confused. Rintarou had made an announcement on it and it went trending over Twitter, much to Atsumu’s dismay. He had assumed Rei saw it too.

Osamu watched her face crumple in despair. “Oh… Well, sorry then! Thanks for the food!” She dipped her head, turning around to go back to her car.

“…Right.”

“Why did she break up with ya then? This is so dumb!” Atsumu groaned.

Rintarou laid beside Osamu on the couch, arms around his waist. “Money? Your business blew up, didn’t it?”

“Who knows? I don’t really care though, it’s her loss. I’ve got Rin anyways.” Osamu shrugged, turning about to straddle Rintarou.

Atsumu sighed. “Gross, don’t ya dare do this when I’m calling ya. Hangin’ up now.” A beep immediately sounded.

Osamu laughed, bending down to kiss Rintarou.

**Author's Note:**

> me: stops writing this fic in july and continues in september  
> also me: what's going on again ??
> 
> i'll try to write more in this one week break i have, so my chatfic might not update because i'm doing oneshots ,,
> 
> please leave comments and kudos !!
> 
> [My Twitter !!](https://twitter.com/atsujq)


End file.
